


Samantha

by lunaofthemiste



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: F/M, Immortal Illuminati AU, and maybe funny idk, but now it's sad, the Luna Trajectory, this was originally a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste
Summary: Rebecca gets a visit from an old friend on her birthday.
Relationships: Rebecca Tyler/Tristan Curtis
Kudos: 5





	Samantha

In a perfect world, Rebecca would have been finishing up her editing in the Bliss Room of the library, surrounded by old books and furniture that reminded her of her youth. Alas, reserving the room for editing students’ attempts at writing was absurd, even if it was one’s birthday.

Unfortunately, the students didn’t know that, nor did any of Rebecca’s peers at the college. It had been many, many years since she celebrated it properly, since new identities meant new birthdays, among other things. Of course, the job Rebecca did mean more to her than anything else, but a part of her still missed the way things used to be, all those years ago.

Her stomach growling signaled a stopping point to her editing, and Rebecca looked around, noticing she was one of the only people left in the library. It made sense, it was a Friday night close to dinnertime, and she was sure her students were looking forward to letting off steam during the weekend. She slid her laptop into her bag, making sure to leave the area as she found it.

As she stepped outside of the library, she sighed, seeing the dark clouds among the tall trees, signaling rain. The tall trees on campus were beautiful but failed to provide cover from any inclement weather, especially during snowfalls. Rebecca could recall one of her mornings being ruined after a fairly rude tree dumped the snow off its branches, onto her head and tea thermos. Not wanting to get caught in the rain, she quickly made her way off campus, watching out for any slippery leaf piles. 

The rain began to fall just as she reached her apartment and she was very happy to have narrowly avoided being soaked. After she unlocked and opened the door, she quickly made her way inside. It wasn’t that she felt unsafe in the neighborhood, but there were far too many valuables in the apartment.

The apartment had been Rebecca’s for a few years and was fairly well decorated at this point, mostly full of books and journals. Her job at the college required a laptop, but Rebecca had always preferred writing by hand, or even typewriter. It was a slower process, but it felt more rewarding, especially if one used the right pen. Also, it ensured that no one could steal Rebecca’s work unless they copied it directly or outright stole the journal. 

As she looked in her fridge, she frowned at her lack of options. Rebecca had never been much of a cook, despite her best efforts to learn. She figured it was a combination of a lack of motivation to invest the time and learn and a general lack of talent. Still, it _was_ her birthday and she didn’t have to eat a frozen dinner today. She found a restaurant taking online orders and placed one, making sure to get enough food to last her a few days.

Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Rebecca was grateful for the delivery. However, as she checked the peephole, she was greeted with a different surprise. 

Tristan Curtis, who she hadn’t seen in two years, was standing on her doorstep.

She opened the door slowly, making sure to only peek out. “Is it really you?”

Tristan’s expression was unreadable, but he looked generally amused. “Who else would have traveled out to the middle of nowhere for your birthday?”

Rebecca opened the door. “You could have written, or called, or…” She trailed off, smiling. “I missed you.”

“You know why I couldn’t,” Tristan said as he entered the apartment, pulling Rebecca into a hug. “I missed you too, Becca.”

Rebecca stepped back, closing the door behind Tristan as he took off his winter jacket. “No one has called me that in so long, it almost feels strange.”

“What are you going by now?” He asked, throwing his coat over the edge of the sofa and placing a bag on the coffee table.

“You’re going to laugh, it is...very much _not_ me.” Rebecca winced, walking over to see the bag.

“Can’t be worse than mine, I’m going by _Donald_ of all names.” Tristan scoffed. “Can you picture me as a _Donald_?”

Rebecca grimaced. “Not the name I would have gone with. However, I raise you Bex.”

“Bex?” Tristan raised an eyebrow. “That’s bloody ridiculous. _Bex_ is a punk name, and unfortunately, you are the least punk person I know.”

“I take that in the fullest offense, just so you know.” Rebecca frowned. “I cut my hair last week, it’s a ‘bob’ now! Is that not punk?”

“It most certainly is not.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Rebecca sighed, peeking into the bag. “What did you bring?”

Tristan grinned. “Only the best - some red wine, some scones, some pastries, and…” He stopped, waiting for Rebecca to notice the last item in the bag.

Rebecca smiled, pulling out a thick, brown leather journal, complete with an intricate binding and a strap to keep the book closed. Tucked into the strap was a fancy fountain-tip pen. “Oh, thank you!” She smiled, beaming. “You know just what to get me.”

“I figured you wouldn’t find something like this ordering online, and there doesn’t seem to be much around here for shopping,” Tristan admitted, smiling as well. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Well, there are a few stores, and a second-hand shop, but not much else,” Rebecca admitted. “I did pick up some books the other day, but new material is hard to come by in person.”

“You could always drive to another town?” Tristan suggested.

Rebecca shrugged. “You know I’m not much of a driver, and I don’t have an American license. Besides, the country is too bloody big _and_ they drive on the wrong side of the road. Back in London, it was so easy to get what you needed.” She sighed, looking down. “I like it here, but it’s not the same.”

Tristan nodded. “I completely understand,” he said, stopping when he heard a knock at the door. “Were you expecting someone?”

“The takeaway,” Rebecca explained, grabbing her wallet and heading to the door. She politely took the bag from the delivery person, making sure to thank them and tip. Once she closed the door, she noticed Tristan looking at her new pile of books.

“Find anything you like?” She asked, heading to the kitchen to disassemble her delivery.

“Why did you get a series about...Samantha?” She heard Tristan ask from the other room. 

Rebecca sighed, smiling slightly. “Actually, it’s a long story.”

Tristan entered the room, holding the books like a prize. “Well, I don’t have any plans and I’m curious as to why you were invested enough in a series to purchase a box set.” He looked down at the food. “Can I have some?”

“Of course, I’m not going to sit here and eat in front of you.” Rebecca smiled, grabbing two plates from her cabinet. “Help yourself to any of it.”

“It smells good, and I’m starved,” Tristan admitted, helping himself. “You really like your curries, huh?” 

“There are only a few places in town, and the Indian restaurant happens to be my favorite,” Rebecca admitted. “It’s my birthday, after all, and I can have some leftovers.”

As soon as they sat down with their dinner, Tristan asked again. “Alright, I need the story behind the books.”

“Remember how I worked in America during the 1980s?” Rebecca asked.

“Of course I do, we wrote about it.”

“And how I misplaced that one childhood diary?” Rebecca continued.

“Yes - wait, there’s no way…” Tristan hesitated, looking back and forth between the book cover and Rebecca. “This isn’t your work.”

“It’s not my work, but it’s inspired by it,” Rebecca admitted. “I met a group of women who were looking to create a doll line that focused on history for young girls, and since I’ve lived through some of it.”

“Obviously.”

“I was an intern, focused mostly on finding historical evidence for the authors they hired. One of the trips we took was to a children’s museum that had a display about children’s diaries.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

Rebecca hushed Tristan. “Stop interrupting me. Anyways, one of the displays had a young girl’s diary from the Victorian era that the author particularly liked, and as I inspected it, I came to realize the writing was my own. Unfortunately, she was so enamored with it she used it as a reference for the character revolved around the Victorian era, including my descriptions for myself.”

Tristan held up one of the books, _Happy Birthday Samantha!_ , frowning. “This looks nothing like you.”

“I was ten, and I certainly did not have access to a photograph of myself.”

“The books say 1904, isn’t that-”

“The Edwardian era, yes, but they claimed it as the Victorian, for some reason.” Rebecca shrugged. “It was a short placement. Honestly, most of the plot has been completely changed.” She admitted.

“I take it you’ve read them?” Tristan asked, grinning.  
  
“Yes, and they were delightful,” Rebecca admitted. “That being said, my only complaint is that they named a completely different character Rebecca several years later.”

“Be lucky they didn’t leak your whole story now.” Tristan raised an eyebrow. “Imagine how much trouble you’d be in for that.”

“Speaking of trouble, how much are you going to be in for this? Who did you ask - Greg, Andrew?” Rebecca asked, frowning. “You know the rules.”

“I figured they might be lenient because it’s been two years and it’s your birthday,” Tristan admitted. “I asked John to do me a favor, he owes me one anyway.”

“What, did you bring up the Diana thing again? You know how much that upsets him.”

“It’s his fault for letting a bunch of teenagers figure out his dates were wrong.” Tristan shrugged. “Besides, they can’t hold what happened against us forever.”  
  
“They might,” Rebecca said hesitantly. “Oscar died because we got involved.”

“It was an accident, and we were only trying to do good.” Tristan reasoned. “The world is a lot more dangerous than it was when we started, there was no way we could have known.”

“I know.” Rebecca sighed. “I just miss him, and you, and the way things used to be.”

“Me too,” Tristan admitted. “You would think that with all the time in the world, we would get used to it.” He hesitated. “I did put in a request with the higher-ups.”

“What?”

“That you come back with me to London. I’ll get you a job in the government, you’ll be happier in the action than out here.” Tristan explained. “What’s the point of this time if we’re going to spend it apart?”

“Tristan, I…” Rebecca trailed off. “I want that, but the situation is tricky.” She sighed, standing up. “Can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m in the mood for some wine.”

Tristan nodded, getting up as well. “Fine, but you know I’m serious about this.”

“I know,” Rebecca said sadly. “I know.”

* * *

Hours later, after wine, television, and some baked goods, Rebecca awoke next to Tristan on the sofa. She looked up at him, noticing that he held _Changes for Samantha_ in his hand and was reading intently.

“Oh my god, they actually escaped.” Tristan murmured, and Rebecca smiled, before closing her eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are fun, woo! Basically just some extra thoughts I had that aren't in the work.
> 
> \- The AU is based off of two posts I had seen, one where a vampire found his letter in a museum and the other about celebrities that are now immortal. The LITA crew works for an Illuminati-esque organization that also happens to be immortals who try to manage/manipulate the world's issues.  
> \- The gang has been working there since 1893. Rebecca is a recruiter, keeping an eye out for new people to join.  
> \- The Bliss Room is real - it's at Bowdoin College, the inspiration for where Rebecca works.  
> \- 'Donald' is a reference to Donald Blake, Thor's alter-ego.  
> \- The Samantha series is great I do not take constructive criticism.  
> \- Greg is Greg Harris, from the Low Town!  
> \- John Mulaney also works for this group.  
> \- Tristan works in the government, probably as someone low-level.  
> \- Maybe I'll write what happened to Oscar at some point, idk. Basically, they got involved in a situation against their orders.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
